


Revolting

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days after the Rebellion’s failure are a daze of holding cells, beatings from angry agents with clubs, and long periods of waiting. She’s not sure if their treatment is the same as others, or if theirs is an exception due to their status. Everyone knows their faces. They stood side by side on the Battlefield, WV with his banner, PM with her horn. For five days, they had fought a battle of attrition against the armies of Derse and Prospit. For five days, they had defied the natural order.</p><p>And then they had been crushed when the two armies called a temporary truce. She had expected to die for their cause. But they brought her down on the ground and chained her arms and legs, and did the same for WV, and they were carried away in a transport ship without a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolting

The days after the Rebellion’s failure are a daze of holding cells, beatings from angry agents with clubs, and long periods of waiting. She’s not sure if their treatment is the same as others, or if theirs is an exception due to their status. Everyone knows their faces. They stood side by side on the Battlefield, WV with his banner, PM with her horn. For five days, they had fought a battle of attrition against the armies of Derse and Prospit. For five days, they had defied the natural order.

And then they had been crushed when the two armies called a temporary truce. She had expected to die for their cause. But they brought her down on the ground and chained her arms and legs, and did the same for WV, and they were carried away in a transport ship without a word.

She’s not sure how long it’s been between falling asleep and waking up, but when she wakes, the others chained in the cell with them are gone and it stinks of blood. The door opens and two guards enter with clubs and hoods. Even though neither of them are in any shape to fight back, they beat PM and WV before they slip the hoods over their heads. She trades the chains for what feels like shackles before they carry her away.

They’re carried away, moving furtively. Now and again PM speaks, just to make sure WV is still there. She’s shushed, but not before WV calls back to her. PM isn’t sure where they’re headed, but she knows it isn’t to the execution block. They took the others out without hoods and chains, and they certainly didn’t have to sneak around. She knows better than to hope, but part of her hopes all the same that maybe whoever’s taken them is part of the Rebellion, or at least sympathetic to it.

PM and WV arrive at their destination without any sort of announcement. One moment they’re being carried, and the next they’re dropped on the floor. “Where are we?” PM asks. They don’t bother to shush her this time, but they don’t answer either, walking away from her and WV. A door slams shut, and that’s all.

“WV? Are you okay?” She whispers, not sure where they are. There doesn’t seem to be anyone else around, or at least, no one she can hear. It’s also cold and uncomfortable here on the floor.

“Yes. Are you?” At least they’re together. She feels some relief about that.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just... uncomfortable.” Her hands are pinned behind her back and her legs have been shackled together. She can move a little, but not much, and after some testing, she stops fighting against the chains. Hopefully, whoever arrives will have a key and will be in favour of unlocking them.

Time doesn’t pass smoothly with a hood on her head and no light around to tell her if it’s day or night. All she knows is that she’s stiff when the door finally opens and someone arrives. It’s a single person and they help help PM up onto her knees, presumably doing the same with WV. She holds her breath as a hand touches the cloth over her face, her heart beating quickly. Maybe, just maybe, they’ll be an ally.

When the hood comes off, all hope is dashed when she sees the face of their ‘savior’: Jack Noir.

PM knows him through reputation only, but that’s more than enough. He’s the Archagent, and he’s known for his cruelty. Even before the Rebellion, she heard stories from others who had the misfortune to deliver packages to his office. She was always lucky enough to avoid him, until today.

“Well you two look like shit.” Jack tosses the hoods to the side and PM gets a good look at where they are. It’s a supply room, likely deep beneath Derse. Nobody will come looking for them here. WV’s chained up the same as PM, arms behind his back, wrists and ankles in cuffs. “I told ‘em to bag you, but kicking the crap out of you wasn’t on the menu.”

PM refuses to speak to him. Beside her, WV turns his head away from Jack to look at PM. “Are you okay?”

She nods briefly. Jack, unimpressed by being ignored, snaps his fingers at them until they look over. “Eyes on me. I got you out of that shithole cell. If you want back in, go on, keep ignoring me. They’ll be able to put you back through the bars. ‘Cause I’ll have cut you into pieces.”

The threat falls flat with the added explanation, but PM still feels a little chilled at the thought. From what she’s heard, his threats aren’t idle, no matter how ridiculous they may be.

“I doubt you let us out of that cell because you support the revolution. What is it you want?” WV shows no fear, and neither does PM. They’re slated for execution anyway; what’s the difference between it happening now in private or later in public?

“We’re getting to that. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m behind you two. Fuck the Kings and fuck the Queens. But you went about it in the stupidest fucking way possible.” Jack sneers at them, lecturing them as if he has any right to do so. “You don’t strike in broad daylight. You set a bomb in the fucking throne room and kill them when they’re not fucking looking. And lucky for you, I’ve got all the necessary supplies.”

“A bomb? You’re setting a bomb in the throne room?” WV sounds shocked. PM is less so. WV is the one who’s always had the high ideals. PM believes him, follows him, would die for him, but she knows that sometimes you have to fight dirty. Of course, she knows Jack is just a coward.

His next comment makes that crystal clear. “No, you’re going to set a bomb. Or at least, that’s what they’ll figure happened when they find your bodies in the rubble with the bitch.”

So that’s his plan: frame them for his crime. At least it will be serving the purpose of the revolution... though PM doubts Jack has his fellow carapacian’s plight in mind. “And when they’re dead, you’ll rule?”

“You’re smarter than you look. I see the other reason why he kept you around.” Jack giving her a crude grin and she meets it with a stony stare. “I’ll do a better job of it than her, you can be sure of that. But I need her out of the way first. So, you two get to have your heroic martyrdom and I get rid of the bitch permanently. Everybody wins.”

“Only tyranny wins that way. Blood begets blood.” His voice is low but powerful, and it sends chills up PM’s spine. WV has always struck at the heart of matters. And right now, he strikes hard and true. “All you’ll do it replace one monster with another.”

“Seeing as the other monster is me, I don’t give a rat’s ass. As long as I come out on top, that’s what matters. And you two will end up splattered. ‘course, they don’t need both bodies.” He glances between them with a smile. “I could do with just one of you.”

They’re both silent for a second, and as quickly as it comes, it passes with an outburst from them both. “I’ll die.”

Jack laughs. “Well isn’t that something? I figured you’d both be begging me to pick the other. But here you are, willing to die for each other. Ain’t that touching.”

“Let her go. I’ll cooperate. I’ll. I’ll sit there and wait for it to go off.” WV begs. Her heart aches so much in this moment. But he can’t die. If one of them can live, it should be him. He began this movement, they’ll need him to finish it.

“I’m the better choice. It will be more believable that I would go on a suicide mission for WV. Let him go. Choose me.” PM tries to reason with him, hoping maybe he’ll respond to that.

“No PM, if I die, they won’t look for you anymore. We know they want my death, not yours.” He’s trying to be reasonable, but she knows full well that reason doesn’t work when it comes to Derse. “You can carry on-”

“If can only carry on with you-” She can be just as reasonable as him, though they don’t get a chance to carry on when Jack laughs and interrupts them both.

“We get it, you’re both willing to die for each other. That’s sweet. But you have to pick one of you. Or at least give me a reason to pick you over the other one. After all, there’s something you can do that he can’t.” Jack stands right in front of her, his hand tilting her face up. Her stomach drops as his meaning becomes clear. “You want to save him?”

WV looks confused. She knows he doesn’t get it. He’s a good man. Good men never think like Jack Noir would. She knows what answer Jack wants, and while she wants to save WV, she won’t save him at this cost. PM pulls her head back and away from Jack’s hand. “I won’t do that.”

“I thought you said you wanted to save him? But now you’ve got conditions. Isn’t that just like a woman?” He address this last bit to WV, who still hasn’t understood what Jack’s implying. “You feeling so eager to give your life now that you know her offer wasn’t all that sincere?”

“I would give my life a thousand times.” The steel in his eyes makes PM glad to have known WV and to have followed him, no matter where that road may have lead them. She doesn’t want him to die for her, but she won’t let Jack Noir bully her into doing something horrible with him, just so he could lord it over WV.

“I figured this would last longer, at least a couple of hours of you two torturing each other to see who got to live. Instead, you’ve got your shit solved in the first five minutes.” Jack shrugs, walking around behind them. PM and WV both turn to try keep an eye on him. There’s some sort of table back there and Jack picks something up off of it. “We’ve got another couple of hours left before anybody shows up, so we better make the most of it.”

PM’s expecting a knife. She’s not expecting the gag that Jack neatly fits into WV’s mouth and ties tight, muffling him. She grits her own teeth, waiting for Jack to force something between them. He just laughs at the look on her face.

“Nah, he’s the only one who needs it. See, I want him to hear everything you have to say.” Jack grins at her and the bottom drops out of her stomach. Oh no...

“Don’t.” She tries to make it sound like a command, but it’s not strong enough for that. It’s just on the other side of a beg, and she fights to keep it from becoming anything less than a statement. “Not one step closer-”

“Or what? You’ll scream for help?” Jack kicks her square in the back, knocking her onto her stomach. PM struggles to get her knees under her, to sit up, when Jack just puts his weight on her thighs and shoves her back down, getting rid of what little traction she did have. “Go on, make my fucking day. You have no idea how much fucking paperwork’s shown up on my desk since you two assholes decided to fight the fucking Kings without a plan. It’s time for a little payback.”

“Get off of me!” She tries to buck him off, to roll to the side, but Jack stops that with a well-placed punch to her side. All the air is knocked out of her, and while PM struggles to breathe, Jack shoves her uniform up. PM can’t make a sound, but WV does, the horrible truth finally settling in for him, and he yells through his gag.

“I’ll get off real soon, don’t you worry.” Jack shoves a few fingers inside of her. PM wheezes and tries to fight him off, but there’s not much she can do when she’s stuck like this, ankles and wrists cuffed, especially when her body is trying to hard to get air into her lungs. His fingers push against her entrance and twist their way in, not caring if it hurts her or not. “I’ll get you off too. I’m a real gentleman like that.”

PM struggles, and finally, she manages to catch her breath. The moment it’s in her lungs, it’s out again as Jack forces her thighs wide, and replaces his fingers with his cock. PM doesn’t scream. She refuses to scream, no matter how horrible this is, no matter how revolted she feels, and no matter how it hurts. Her teeth grit and her arms pull at the chains still keeping her hands cuffed together.

“Fuuuuck. Your cunt is amazing.” Jack thrusts into her and lays his stomach against her back, pushing down on her arms hard enough to hurt them. His mouth is near her ear as his hips twitch into her, pushing his cock deeper into her entrance. “He must not be fucking you properly if you’re still this tight. If I had you as eager to suck my cock as you are to suck his, I’d have it in your mouth every waking moment.”

Her fingers try to scratch his shell, and when she can’t get any traction, she does her best to put his voice out of her head. It’s not so easy to ignore what’s inside of her, especially when every motion hurts. She’s not wet enough for this, and Jack isn’t waiting to see if she’ll get wet or not. PM refuses to show Jack how much this is affecting her.

The problem is that WV isn’t able to do the same. He yells at Jack, and though the gag turns all his words into a muffled mess, it’s clear to everyone that WV is demanding and begging Jack to stop. PM tries to look at WV, but she can’t, not when this is happening to her. Her eyes turn away, staring at the ground.

“What’s the matter? Is this the first time you’ve seen somebody else fuck your girl?” Jack’s hands dig into her ass as he keeps her pinned down. There’s just the sound of his voice and the rough snap of his carapace on hers as he thrusts. “Or- don’t tell me you never fucked her? You had all that time together, and she was so fucking eager for it.”

She closes her eyes, willing WV not to react. But he does, and she winces as he confirms Jack’s suspicions. Jack just responds by shoving hard into PM. It hurts too much to ignore and the sound comes out, hurt and desperate.

“So not only did you fail at rebelling in any meaningful way, but you didn’t even get laid? That’s just fucking sad..” Jack lifts one hand from her body and grabs her head, shoving it to face WV. “Take a real good look at her face. You don’t have much time left, might as well get an up-close look at way she looks when she comes.”

Her eyes snap open, horror darting across her face. There’s no way she’ll let him do that to her. PM might be unable to stop him from raping her, but she refuses to give him the reaction he wants.

“What do you think?” Jack’s mouth presses against her ear, his body plastered against hers. He keeps fucking her, and it’s only the breathy tone to his voice that suggests he’s actually paying attention to what his body’s doing. “You going to need a hand, or will just gawking at the gagged fucker do it for you?”

PM grits her teeth together, hissing at Jack. “I’m not doing that for you.”

“It wasn’t a request.” Jack shoves in deep and then withdraws, leaving PM empty and ecstatic for a moment. And then he forces her up onto her knees, her face and chest still pressed against the floor. The moment ends up positioning her right beside WV’s face, and through she tries to hide it, she knows WV can see the flinch come over her face as Jack’s cock slides into her.

Her body’s doing its best to make this as less-painful as possible, and unfortunately, it does that by getting wet. With less resistance in his way, Jack starts fucking her harder, shocking in as deep as he can go. The new position also works against PM, and the pain fades, replaced by a far more pleasant sensation.

“You should feel her WV. The cunt’s like a vice grip: once you’re in, it doesn’t want to let go.” Jack’s hands roam over her backside. PM can’t see what Jack’s doing, but she feels it vividly. Right now, all she can see is WV, lying right beside her with a gag in his mouth. He looks as horrified as PM feels, and she’s at least glad to see she’s not alone in this. It’s cold comfort, but she’ll take that over nothing at all. “Y’know, maybe I’ll keep her around. Me and the boys could use somebody to have fun with.”

“No!” PM twists, trying to dislodge him and kick him hard. Just the thought of staying alive so this asshole could rape her again chills PM to the bone. Death is the best option and she’s going to take it before he can make that choice for her. “Get off of me!”

Jack just stays deep inside her, waiting out her struggling. To her horror, she realizes that the struggling it making things worse for her, her clit rubbing against what it otherwise wouldn’t. Jack knows too, because a hand slips between her legs and starts fumbling there, looking for the sensitive nub. “First, you’ll be getting off. But don’t worry, I’ll be right behind. You just look your boyfriend in the eyes and him see how a real man does it.”

PM tries her best to buck him off without arousing herself even more, but his fingers find her clit and from there, there's little she can do but try her best to withstand it. It doesn't help that WV is right there beside here, and part of her has been dreaming about him since the moment they met. She's always wanted a chance to be alone with the revolution’s leader, to tell him how she felt, to offer him a little comfort if he was inclined...

WV is talking through his gag, his mumbled words directed at PM. She can’t tell what he’s saying, but she knows kind words when she hears them, and she knows that he’s trying to comfort her. PM leans her forehead against his, taking a momentary comfort in his touch. It doesn’t last long with Jack inside of her, forcing her to focus on him and on the orgasm that she’s trying desperately not to have.

“You want to save her?” Jack interrupts their brief moment, shoving into PM and going still. His fingers keep working on her clit, forcing her to twist and turn with displeasure. “All you have to do is tell her to come. She can think all about you if that’s what she wants, pretend it’s your dick inside of her instead of mine.”

“Leave him out of it-” PM snaps at him, when his other hand cover her mouth and muffles her. She tries to bite him but can’t get anything to sink them into, only the curve of his shell that she can’t even bite down on.

“If she comes, she lives. If she doesn’t, I’ll call a few friends to help me fuck every hole in her body before sending her out to die in the explosion.” He starts fucking her again as he says this, and PM grits her teeth, trying desperately to shut out the way her pelvis keeps twinging. “You should feel how fucking hard she tightened up at that. She’s so desperate to be fucked that her body’s begging for more to join in. You think it’s rough watching me fuck her? Wait until you see HB take a crack at her, and he’s an ass-man. He’ll tear her wide open.”

WV flinches, his eyes wide and horrified at the thought. PM begs him not to say a word with her eyes. She doesn’t want Jack to have the satisfaction of breaking WV, and more than that, she doesn’t want to hear WV ask her to enjoy any of what Jack’s doing to her. But then WV says something, and just the tone of it breaks her heart. She shouts no at him, muffled and lost behind Jack’s hand.

“You see doll? He wants this. Get a real good look at her face when she comes.” Jack slips his fingers out from inside of PM, hooking them onto WV’s gag and yanking it out of his mouth. “Make sure she hears it loud and clear.”

“PM, you have to trust me.” WV says, words rushing out of his mouth, even as she’s shaking her head at him. But she stops shaking a moment later when WV charges on ahead. “I want you to keep fighting until you can’t anymore. I want you to resist until your last breath. I want you to rise up against tyranny and to never give in to someone like him-”

“You want to watch her get raped? I’ll call down the whole fucking guard if I have to!” Jack snarls, but WV doesn’t stop, his eyes staying fixed on PM.

“-and when we lose, we’ll know we did our best and we never gave up! We never gave in! We fought until we couldn’t, and no matter what happens, you are the best and bravest woman I have ever known and I love you dearly!” WV yells, drowning out Jack’s hate. PM feels tears pricking at her eyes and her chest grows tight. He is wonderful and she loves him too.

And with her eyes staring into his, she comes with a soft shudder, angry with Jack, disgusted with her body, but soothed by WV, who doesn’t break eye contact for a moment. There’s a moment of pure bliss as her body remains overwhelmed from the orgasm, and then pain as Jack smashes her face against the ground and pulls out of her. His hand leaves her mouth and she tries to bite his fingers, missing by a little.

“Did you like that? Did you enjoy watching her come with my fucking cock inside her?” Jack rocks up onto his knees and grabs hold of WV, yanking him up so they’re eye to eye. He’s still hard, barely noticing his situation when he’s nearly spitting in WV’s face. “You think about that shit, and your shitty fucking speech while you’re strapped to a fucking bomb! And then you think about me fucking every hole in her body while you- FUCK!”

WV moves so quickly that PM only realizes what’s happened when Jack reels back, clutching his face. He’s been headbutted hard, and while WV and Jack recover, PM forces her body up onto her knees, and as Jack brings his hands away from his face, she smashes her forehead against his. It hurts hard, but she’s still dopey from coming and it doesn’t hurt nearly as much as it should. Jack curses and hits the ground, and PM and WV both make their move, throwing their bodies on Jack. She gets her weight over Jack’s arms, pinning him down, and WV shoves a knee into Jack’s throat, putting all his weight on it.

It’s not a quick death, nor an easy one. Jack chokes and flails and lurches up beneath them, trying to get them off his chest and throat. PM stays like a heavy weight, keeping him down, and she feels nothing at all as Jack’s breathing all but stops. WV isn’t so comfortable with killing, but he stays with his weight pressed on Jack’s throat. He knows that he can’t risk Jack getting free. They’re both dead if he lives, and their deaths will be ugly.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, the struggles get weaker and weaker. They stop altogether, but they remain in position, just in case. Jack lunges one last time, and nearly knocks WV off, but he manages to stay in place. And then he goes still again, and this time, there are no more lunges or lurching. They wait just to be sure, and only when his body starts to cool do they move off of Jack Noir.

There’s a keyring in his uniform, and it takes quite some patience and a lot of time to find the right key for their locks. PM tries everything she can, closing her eyes as her fingers guide each key into WV’s lock until she finally gets the proper click as it unlocks. Once he’s got his chains off of his arm, he starts on hers, and they quickly get each other sorted.

While PM does her best to restore some decency to herself, WV strips the Archagent, donning the black uniform. He still looks like WV to her, but maybe someone else might be confused for long enough to let WV pass. She also glances through the keys, trying to decide which the others are for. Jail cells maybe, or his office or apartment.

It’s as she’s flipping through the keys that WV carefully stands in front of her, not touching PM. “I’m sorry. That was... you never signed up for that-”

“It’s okay, I’m-” She stops herself. PM’s not fine. She can’t lie about that, not to WV. Instead, she reaches out and takes his hand, squeezing it gently. She feels wretched, like she’ll never be clean again, but holding WV’s hand... it doesn’t fix her. But it makes the world a little better than it really is. “He can’t hurt me, or anyone else.”

WV’s hand stays tight within hers. If he weren’t here... she doesn’t want to think about how must worse this could have been without WV to help her. “You’re a brave soldier.”

If she could smile right now, she would. His hand is warm and solid, and though she wants to hold it forever, she reluctantly lets it go. “We need to move, before his friends show up.”

They open the door and reluctantly poke their heads out. It’s empty. She looks at WV, and he looks at PM. Together, they step through the threshold. Jack was a monster, but maybe had one good idea in all his madness. There’s explosives around here somewhere and a corrupt tyranny waiting to be smashed. It’s a dirty job but someone has to do it.


End file.
